


Nightmare

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, amasai, angsty shit, no ones allowed to be happy, shuichis a good boyfriend, sorry i don’t make the rules, vent fic, yeehaw sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: Vent fic hours fellas 👁👁





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t exactly the best but in my defense this was a not so planned out fic that just came out naturally while venting. I kinda explain more at the end

He didn’t even know where to begin with describing them.

They would just come out of nowhere. One minute, he could be sleeping peacefully, all the worries of the world forgotten. Next minute, all those worries turned into one huge blanket that surrounds him, crushes him. 

You’d think with how often he got them, he’d get used to them. But, while he’s gotten a little used to them, they still sting.   
No. Not just sting. 

Hurt.

It was all stupid. All it was were images in his heads. Reimaginings and what if’s playing over and over, but it still drained him. But, in those moments, the nightmares felt too real. Even his senses in those stupid fucking nightmares felt real. How his throat would hurt every time he screamed out his sisters name, or when the smell would sting his nostrils.

It was way too much. Overwhelming. Way too overwhelming.

Normally, he would deal with them alone. Waking up to grab a pillow, shaking and holding back any tears. Men don’t cry, they don’t show their emotions.

But.. he wasn’t alone this time.

He... couldn’t quite tell where he was. All he knew was that he wasn’t alone, if the figure sitting next to him was any indication. The lamp was on from what he could tell, but due to the tears in his eyes mixed with the fact that he just woke up, he just couldn’t tell who it was that was next to him.

Slowly though, as he started to relax, the familiar and soft voice of Shuichi’s was recognizable. The dark haired boy seemed hesitant at first, before calmly rubbing Rantaro’s shoulder. Though Rantaro couldn’t fully make out what Shuichi said, he was sure he could just barely understand. Something along the lines of “it’s okay” and “you can always wake me up anytime you have a nightmare.”

This wasn’t Shuichis first time calming down Rantaro through a nightmare. And possibly not the last.

Still, Rantaro was glad that, after all this time, Shuichi stuck around to listen to the adventurers rants and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be completely honest, this week did not have the best start. Last week already sucked and made this weeks start just,,, gotdamn
> 
> I’m literally just gonna summarize it in a shitty meme 😪🗿
> 
> Me just trying to fucking sleep in peace:
> 
> My stress, issues from maternal side of the family, and some shitty realizations about a situation: spotlight uh moonlight uh 
> 
> Yea life’s just been,,, not good and honestly I’m surprised it took me till Monday to fuckin bawl about it holy shit


End file.
